


destination: greener pastures

by RAINMAK3R



Series: destination: [1]
Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAINMAK3R/pseuds/RAINMAK3R
Summary: It's as if everything magically lines up. Everything works out, and they all make it onto the boat.





	

They all make it onto the boat. 

Somehow, Sunny gets Veil, and MK and Tilda join them at the last minute. 

The River King looks strangely at MK, but shrugs the suspicion away. 

They all sit on the deck, Veil nestled between Sunny’s legs, and Tilda leaning against MK’s shoulder, cross legged. 

“What do we do now?” Tilda asks, breaking the quiet tone of the boat’s motor thrumming beneath them. 

“We head in the direction the compass takes us.” Sunny says. 

“Do you think we’ll survive?” Tiles questions, for even though she is mature beyond her years in terms of fighting, her naïveté has yet to slip away. 

“Of course we will.” Veil tells her, eyeing the lightening sky. “We have each other. We have the book, the compass - we'll be more than fine.”

Sunny and MK look at one another, a private glance that Veil and Tilda miss. 

Sunny’s eyes crinkle; MK knows from the months of time he's spent with him to know Sunny is already plotting out their next five moves, and the five backup plans in case the first five don't work out.

He speaks up. 

“Sunny.” He turns and looks at MK. “What's our first stop?”

Sunny smiles at him, and Tilda looks completely bewildered as Veil smirks, who probably knows Sunny as well, if not better than MK. 

“Greener pastures.” Sunny says, giving Veil a knowing look, and squeezing her shoulder. “We’re going to be safe.”


End file.
